Supper Surprise
by jamespotteriloveyou
Summary: Jily One-Shot. Takes place in August of 1981. James and Harry have a surprise for a stressed-out Lily.


**Disclaimer: Obviously I am not JK Rowling. I wish I were. But I'm not. I just love her characters.**

* * *

"No, Harry! Harry put that down-James!"

James hurried down the stairs and found one of the funniest sights he had ever seen- including the time he and Sirius had charmed Snivellus' underpants to hoist him onto one of the turrets of the Astronomy Tower.

Harry was sitting on the kitchen counter, covered in red sauce, with Lily's wand in his hand and a loaf of bread levitating in thin air in front of him. Lily was covered in sauce and balancing a steaming pot of something in one hand and a hissing Cat in the other.

"What on Earth are you three doing in here?" James asked taking the loaf of bread out of the air and the wand from his son.

Lily huffed and blew the fringe from her eyes. "Your son is just as bad as you are. I can't even try to cook the two of you a decent supper without total chaos."

James took Cat from his wife and Harry laughed and clapped his hands together as it scratched up James' shoulder and jumped to the floor before fleeing the room.

"This all started out as supper?" James asked rubbing his shoulder.

"It started out that way. He got hold of my wand and things just started flying around! Then Cat got scared and scratched the daylights out of my arm, and then the water was boiling over and then Harry dumped a jar of sauce on himself. Like I said-total chaos."  
James was trying to bite back laughter and Lily was sending him one of her best 'prefect Lily' glares.

"It is not funny James." She snapped snatching her wand back.

Harry certainly agreed with him there; he was currently pointing at Lily and laughing.

"Your son would disagree." James said chuckling. He scooped up the little boy and Harry squealed, "Mumma dirty!"

"Your Mumma is very dirty, isn't she Harry?"

Lily's lips twitched but she pointed her wand at her son and the goo disappeared from his skin and clothes.

"See? Now that was simple enough." Lily glared at him before turning back to the kitchen.

"Fine-if it's so simple why don't you and your son clean up this mess while I go take a nice, long bath." She threw the towel she was holding on the counter and marched from the room.

James rolled his eyes and placed Harry in his playpen with his stuffed dragon and then rolled up his sleeves. He pulled his wand from his pocket and set to work removing gooey, red sauce from the counter top while Harry babbled away to his dragon.

* * *

"Merlin this is nice."

Lily slid a little further down into the bubbly water and closed her eyes; it felt as if it had been ages since she had relaxed. So much had happened in the past few months. So many deaths had occurred-deaths of people whom she missed very much. Lily had been devastated to hear of the death of one of her best friends, Marlene McKinnon, and her husband Adam-she cried for days. Especially after the shock of losing Fabian and Gideon, Eddie Bones and his family, and poor Dorcas; she was starting to tear up just thinking of them all.

"Lily!"

James' voice floated through the open door. She sighed and got out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to the top of the stairs. James was standing at the bottom holding Harry and smirking.

"That's a good look."

Lily rolled her eyes but smiled in spite of herself.

"What is it James?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to give Harry a bath and then I'm going to take my two favorite people out for a nice dinner so go make yourself presentable. Because you're sure not going like that, no matter how much I like the view."

Lily was seriously confused. They couldn't leave; they were in hiding for Merlin's sake. Before she could say anything though, James climbed the stairs and spoke again. "Don't question me-I can see the cogs whirling around in your head. Just go get ready and leave the rest to me." He kissed her quickly and then disappeared into the bathroom with Harry.

Lily shook her head-her husband was a nutter. She retreated into her bedroom and lay down on the bed. She spent most of her time these days thinking up possible outcomes to their situation. Most days she was able to see them coming out the other side but today, for some reason, everything looked bleak. Voldemort was after Harry-poor Harry!-and there was nothing Lily could do for her baby boy. He was so beautiful with his father's messy black hair and her bright green eyes. She knew already that he would be a real looker-just like his father-when he got older. If he got older, that is.

"No-don't think like that." She muttered. She sighed and padded over to her wardrobe. She didn't know what James had planned but she had learned in their four years together-and before really-that once James had his mind set on something, it was difficult to change his mind. She pulled on a flowy white skirt and a comfortable purple top that would hopefully be appropriate for whatever crackpot scheme James had in mind.

She heard James pass the door, talking to Harry. She peeked out into the hallway and saw him turn into the nursery. She crept down the hall and watched as James dried the little boy off.

"Am I allowed to join the two of you?"

James turned around and Harry turned towards his mother's voice, "Mumma!"

James smiled and she joined him at the change table.

"Look at Mumma's big boy, Harry. You're so handsome." She said snuggling her son against her chest. She inhaled the scent of his wet hair and that 'baby' scent that she couldn't seem to get enough of.

"You might want to put a nappy on him." James said taking Harry and laying him back down. Lily found a jumper and a pair of pants while James fastened the nappy around his belly.

Lily turned and smiled at James as they pulled on Harry's shirt together and he smiled down at her.

"Handsome little bugger. Takes after his father." James said smirking.

"That means he'll be a cheeky little snark as well." Lily said slapping his arm.

James grinned and then waved his wand. Lily shrieked-she had been plunged into darkness.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she cried indignantly.

"It's time for your surprise. Time for Mumma's surprise, right Harry?"

She heard Harry laugh, "Yeah!" and felt James leading her forward. He carefully guided her down the stairs and through the house. He led her outside and she felt the grass under her bare feet.

"Alright, here we go."

The blindfold disappeared and Lily opened her eyes.

"Suh-pise Mumma!"

James was smiling at her from the middle of the backyard, Harry laughing delightedly in his arms. He was standing beside a blanket laid with china and a fully-cooked meal. It was getting dark but the backyard was filled with fairy lights and a tent made of sheets was constructed under the big tree in the corner of the yard.

"Oh James." She breathed. His smile grew larger and she ran to him. She could feel the tears falling thickly down her face-James was absolutely the most wonderful man in the world. And Harry was absolutely perfect as well. Her boys were amazing.

"Why Mumma cryin Dadda? Why no happy?" Harry asked holding his hands up, a look of confusion on his face. Lily laughed and James wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Mumma is very happy darling. C'mere you." She said taking him and hugging him tight.

"Suh-pise Mumma!" he said again, giggling into her shirt.

"Supper, m'lady." James said taking her hand and pulling her down to the blanket.

Lily sat Harry down next to her and watched him go to work with his favorite big red crayon while James handed her a glass of wine.

"You are absolutely wonderful." She said smiling at him across her pasta.

"Not bad for a night that started out in total chaos, eh?" he asked grinning at her.

Harry babbled on to Nardo the dragon as he scribbled on a piece of paper and Lily scooted across the blanket into James' arms. Maybe things weren't as bleak as she made them out to be. Surrounded by James' arms and the sound of Harry's incoherent babbling and the glow of the fairy lights Lily felt a newborn optimism flare inside her. Maybe today she would fall asleep dreaming of a happy ending for the three of them.


End file.
